Timeline
This is the LEGO Message Boards Timeline. Major events in the Message Boards' history are listed here, sorted by year. 1999-2001 *The LEGO Message Boards are created in a Beta testing phase. They are not yet available to the public. *Some LEGO employees, such as admin, join the Beta. 2001 *The Beta test ends. *The Message Boards are officially established and now available to the public. *False and Matt02, some of the first users, join the Message Boards. 2002 *Two new moderators join. 2003 *Not much is known about this year, because all of the users and posts that were made in this year were displayed as posted on May 18, 2005. 2004 *Not much is known about this year, because all of the users and posts that were made in this year were displayed as posted on May 18, 2005. 2005 *The Message Boards are updated. *The Great Migration occurs. Many of the first users lose their accounts and posts as a result, including KRRouse, the first Maniac, False, Dexter, gefis, admin and Nerd. 2006 *Not much is known about this year, as most users who were active then have long since retired. 2007 *LEGOUniverseMaster and miakittymoon join. 2008 *The Agents Forum is added. *Upgrade to LEGO ID. Some users lose their accounts during the switch, reminiscent of the Great Migration. *The Club Pages Forum is deleted. *The German Message Boards are updated and become an independent Message Board. *Kit-Fisto7 founds the Bounty Hunters HQ in the Star Wars subforum, starting the idea of roleplays on the MBs. 2009 *The Power Miners Forum is added. *A Space Roleplay Subforum is added to the Space Police Forum. *The LEGO Board Games Forum is added. *The Exo-Force Glitch occurs. *The Mars Mission Forum is moved to the Classics Forum. 2010 *The Exo-Force Subforum in the Classics Forum is deleted. *The Mars Mission Subforum in the Classics Forum is deleted. *The City Forum is added. *The Hero Factory Forum is added, followed by a Roleplay Subforum. *The Racers Forum gets a Roleplay Subforum, which is soon deleted. *The Minifigures Forum is added. *The Kingdoms Forum is added. *The Harry Potter Forum is added, followed by a Roleplay Subforum. *The Ben 10 Forum is added. *Rock-o-Ages reaches the rank Legend which, at the time, did not actually exist. As a result, his rank icon was an error icon. This did not have an official name and was known as Rank X. *In December, there is a Mod Party. 2011 *There is a Mod Party. *The Ninjago Forum is added, followed by a Roleplay Subforum *The Cars Forum is added. *The Pirates of the Caribbean Forum is added, followed by a Roleplay Subforum. *The Pirates Forum becomes a Subforum of the Classics Forum. *Roleplays begin to be accepted in the Classics Forum, which leads to a Roleplay Subforum. *On April 28, there is a Mod Party. *A Roleplay Subforum is added to the Kingdoms Forum. *The Master Builder Academy Forum is added. *The Default Avatar Glitch occurs, and is eventually fixed. *A Roleplay Subforum is added to the Alien Conquest Forum. *On July 16, the mods announce two new subforums for the Community Chat Forum; The Brick Boards and MB Help. The Mod Party subforums are removed. *On August 2, the Agents Forum becomes a Subforum of the Classics Forum. *On August 2, the Pirates Subforum in the Classics Forum is deleted. *On August 3, Legend is added in place of the glitched Rank X. *On September 13, the LEGO.com Games Forum becomes a Subforum of the LEGO.com Forum. *On October 8, the Ben 10 Forum, Indiana Jones Forum, Power Miners Forum, and Space Police Forum become subforums of the Classics Forum. *On October 18, there is a Mod Party. *On November 5, the LEGO Universe Closing subforum becomes a full forum. *On December 6, the Indiana Jones Forum and Ben 10 Forum are deleted. *On December 16, the LEGO Universe Forum is removed, along with all of its subforums, but is restored later that day. *On November 4, Elementron is fired, Figmentia quits and PrimeFigulus joins. *The LEGO Dino Forum was added. 2012 *The LEGO Universe Forum's Subforums "Feedback & Suggestions," "Tips & Tricks," "Team Up!" and "Marketplace" are deleted. The "Goodbye to Friends" subforum is moved and soon it was deleted along with the LEGO Universe Closing forum. *The Designers forum becomes a subforum of the Community Chat Forum. *On February 12, Loekieloe, Dana80862, Silverchamp11, and Legoville01 announce their retirement in Talk to the Mods, likely as part of the reorganization of the moderation team. A new team is introduced. *Moderation speed increases. Keighlian's exact wording is as follows: "Moderation is now 24/7..." *The Friends Forum and the Forum are created with a Roleplay Subforum for the latter. *On April 11, the Prince of Persia Forum becomes a subforum. *On April 20, WhiteAlligator joins the LEGO Moderation team. *On May 4, the LEGO.com Games Forum and Magazine subforum are deleted. *On May 9, the forums are organized into alphabetical order. *On May 10, the Message Board Help and Suggestions becomes its own forum in a new forum group known as "Welcome". *On May 13, Prince of Persia subforum is deleted. *Marcel77799 becomes the user with most posts by passing Rock-o-Ages. *Clicking on a user's name takes you to their MLN page. *On May 30, the ability to see who rated a topic is taken away. *On May 30, the Lord of the Rings Forum is added. *The Ninjago Stories Subforum is added to the Ninjago Forum because the main forum had too many stories. *On, August 20, the Atlantis Forum is moved to the Classics Forum. *On September 28, the LEGO.com Forum is renamed to the LEGO General Forum. *On October 8, KRRouse returns with her new account, KRRouse-2. *On November 1, WhiteAlligator announces an update will occur in 24 hours. *On November 4, at 6:05 Eastern Time, the Message Boards are closed for updates. *On November 9, the new LEGO Message Boards are unveiled. *On November 30, the character limit is expanded to 2,000 characters per post and "holiday" emotes are added. *On December 3, The Hobbit Forum is added. *Alemas discovers the ranks Caveman, Pharaoh, Spartan Warrior and Gladiator. *8ObiWan88 discovers the ranks Roman Soldier and Minotaur. *Brickgirl99x discovers the ranks Viking, Samurai Warrior, Knight, Highland Battler and Forestman. *AwesomePythor discovers the rank Ninja. 2013 *On January 1, the Designers Forum is renamed to the Creator Forum. *On January 4, the Legends of Chima Forum is created. *On January 7, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Forum is created. *On January 9, the Bionicle Forum is moved to the Classics Forum. *On January 15, the Alien Conquest Forum is moved to the Classics Forum. *On January 15, the Galaxy Squad Forum is created. *On February 8, IrrationalSeagull joins the LEGO Moderation Team. *On February 12, new avatars are added. *On March 7, the Pirates of the Caribbean Forum is moved to the Classics Forum. *On March 7, the Harry Potter Forum is moved to the Classics Forum. *On April 1, PurpleAlligator is created as an April Fools' Day prank. *On May 6, new avatar parts are added to the avatar builder. *On May 8, The Lone Ranger Forum is created. *On June 21, the Kingdoms Forum is renamed to the Castle Forum. *On July 19, a new update to the MBs arrives with "Type your search here..." in the search bar as a placeholder and reorganization of the profile page. *The LEGO Video Games Forum receives a special design. *On August 24, the Legends of Chima Online Forum is added. *Cocodeville retires. *On August 4, JungleDolphin joins the LEGO Moderation Team. *On September 5, Koolkanin joins the LEGO Moderation Team. *New "party" emotes are added. *On December 20, the Disney Princess Forum is created. *Pacman87 discovers the ranks Aztec Warrior, Conquistador and Jester. *TannerJ2598 discovers the ranks Royal Guard, Musketeer and Pirate. *diglett809 discovers the ranks Revolutionary Soldier and Cowboy. 2014 *The Creator Forum, LEGO Video Games Forum, Mindstorms Forum, Ninjago Forum and Star Wars Forum receive new designs. *On February 6, The LEGO Movie Forum is created. *On March 28, the Mixels Forum is created. *On March 31, the Message Boards Subforum is renamed to the Community Chat Forum. *On April 1, fake rank requirements for up to Musketeer are revealed as part of the Moderators' 2014 April Fools' Day joke. *On April 3, Cicada646 joins the LEGO Moderation Team. *On March 25, the DINO Roleplay Subforum, the SpongeBob Roleplay Subforum, and the Monster Fighters Roleplay Subforum are closed. *On May 28, the Ultra Agents Forum is created. *On June 1, catwizard joins the LEGO Moderation Team. *On June 17, the Minifigures Online Forum is created. *On July 1, the Monster Fighters Forum is moved to the Classics Forum. *On July 30, the Roleplay Representative and Official Interviewee Badges are added. *On August 17, the Golden Brick Awards Forum is added. *On November 3, 2014 the Community Helper Program was introduced. *diglett809 discovers the ranks Detective, Bandit and Pilot. 2015 *On January 2, the first Community Newsletter is published. *On March 4 the Elves Forum was added. *On March 6, the Pirates Forum was added. *On May 27, the Jurassic World Forum was added. *On August 6, the Scooby-Doo Forum was added. *On September 25, the LEGO Dimensions Forum was added. *In October, moderators announced that the Lord of the Rings Forum would be retired and moved to the Classics category on November 16. However, it was not actually moved until November 25. 2016 *On January 6, the Nexo Knights Forum was added. *In May, the Lord of the Rings Forum, LEGO Universe Subforum and Old BIONICLE Roleplay Subforum were removed from the boards. *In October, the Minifigures Online Forum was closed. *In December, the Castle Forum was closed. 2017 * On January 4, WhiteAlligator revealed that the Message Boards were being retired. * On January 7, diglett809 became the first user to reach rank Hippie. * On January 23 and again on February 23, the requirements for ranks were lowered, and many users ranked up as a result. All known ranks were reached except Rapper. * On February 27, all users who spent time to post or give likes on the "new" Message Boards were given the rank Alien. * On Tuesday, February 28, as the the last day to participate on the boards, the Mods invited all users to join in saying goodbye to this awesome community. * On Tuesday, February 28, at 8:20 P.M. EST the entire community was made “read-only” in anticipation of the closure. Users were then able to read and save content from the boards without creating any new topics, comments, or signatures. * On March 6, the Message Boards were meant to be retired but remained open with an announcement that they would be taken offline at an undetermined future date. Later, they announced that the Message Boards would close on March 30. * On March 30, the LEGO Message Boards fully closed, were taken offline, and removed from LEGO.com. The last known time of them still being online was around 6:00 PM Eastern. Category:Events Category:Lists Category:History